vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Mars (manga)
|-|Rei Hino= |-|Sailor Mars= |-|Super Sailor Mars= |-|Princess Mars= |-|Eternal Sailor Mars= Summary Sailor Mars is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System and was the third Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Rei Hino. Her attacks are based around fire, psychic powers and spiritual powers. This is the original depiction of the character originally created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 7-A | Likely High 4-C | 4-B | Likely 3-C | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Rei Hino (Raye in the English dub), Sailor Mars, Princess Mars, Soldier of War, Soldier of Flame and Passion under the guardianship of the Fire Planet, Soldier of Flame, Soldier of Passion, The Guardian of War Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 14-16; 22 (30th Century) Classification: Human, T*A Academy for Girls student, Sailor Senshi, Miko Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Psychic Abilities, Archery, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Past Life Awareness, Telepathy, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Immortality (Types 1 and 8. As long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Aura, Enhanced Senses (Danger intuition, supernatural senses, can sense energy and spatial distortions), Clairvoyance, Pyromancy, Minor Resistance to Matter Decay, Brainwashing and Illusions, Power Nullification (Can dispel/nullify evil with ofuda), Transformation, Spell Negation (Can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (Can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Creation (Can create weapons such as thorns, a sword, a katana, and a machine gun), Summoning (She have access to The Holy Sword a sacred sword made with extraterrestrial material. It contains extreme toxicity, and is so hard that it can destroy a diamond. The sword can also destroy a person until there is nothing left of him) | All previous abilities enhanced, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Space-Time Warping and Existence Erasure (The Dark Pilar and Death Phantom erase things from existence. Sailor Moon has a higher degree, as she can survive the Death Phantom's assault with no problem. Other Senshi were able to resist, but they were weakened), Laser Projection, Flight, Summoning (Fire Snake), Spell Creation, Can survive in outer space | Barrier Creation, Spatial Destruction, Spiritual Attacks | Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds), Manipulation of the totality of one's being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets | Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Her attack destroyed Jadeite, and accidentally destroyed a dimension) | Mountain level '''(The Guardian Senshi destroyed Kunzite with a combined attack) | Likely '''Large Star level (Stronger than Queen Metalia and First arc Sailor Moon) | Solar System level (Damaged Cyprine, the strongest of the Witches V) | Likely Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who was far stronger than a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds) | High Universe level (Could withstand a battle with the Sailor Animamates) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, can KO Multiple Eternal Sailor Senshi at once, comparable to Sailor Venus who nullified Eternal Sailor Moon's energy), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda Power Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Superior to Pre-Henshin Minako, likely superior to Hotaru's Civilian Form) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Chibi-Moon) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Chibi-Moon and Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar '''(Was able to move around on a planet with an intense enough gravity not even light can escape it) | At least '''Stellar Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Mountain Class | Likely Large Star Class '''| '''Solar System Class | Likely Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Survived her and Jupiter's attacks reflected back at herself) | Mountain level '''(Took attacks from Dark Prince Endymion) | Likely '''Large Star level | Solar System level (Survived an attack from Sailor Uranus) | Likely Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who survived within a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds) | High Universe level (Comparable to Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter) | Universe level+ (Comparable to Evil Sailor Venus) | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Very high (She did not look fatigued after performing her attacks) | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Range: Standard melee range | Unknown | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Transformation Pen, Star Power Stick, Mars Crystal, Crystal Change Rod, Ofuda, the Mars Arrow, Communicator, Galactica Bracelets (under Sailor Galaxia) Intelligence: Fairly intelligent. She attended an elite private school for girls. Rei also possesses extrasensory perception and the ability to read flames (fire reading), giving her some precognitive abilities. | Unknown Weaknesses: Easily startled against less professional opponents, has difficulty adapting to rapidly changing situations | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations * Mars Power, Make Up: The first command used by Rei Hino to transform into Sailor Mars in the manga and anime, and the only command she used in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. * Mars Star Power, Make Up: The second transformation phrase that Rei Hino used to transform into Sailor Mars. Rei held up her hand as a stream of red stars swirled around it, alighting on her fingernails and turning them red. Her Star Power Stick appeared, spinning, and as she took hold of it the Mars symbol inside the star began to spin. She then turned around as streamers of fire emitted from the Stick, which finally coalesced into several rings around her body. The rings contracted and became the various pieces of her sailor fuku, and Sailor Mars assumed her finishing pose. * Mars Planet Power, Make Up: The third evolution and transformation phrase that Rei Hino used to transform into Sailor Mars in the Infinity arc of the manga. No item was used. All she did was lift her hand in air and shout the phrase. * Mars Crystal Power, Make Up: The phrase used by Rei Hino to transform into her secondary evolved Super Sailor form as Super Sailor Mars. In this much stronger and more powerful, evolved transformation, Rei holds up the Crystal Change Rod, and the red crystal with a Mars symbol and a bow and arrow attach to it. She then turned around as streamers of fire and flames emitted from the Rod, which finally coalesced into several rings around her body. The rings contracted and became the various pieces of her regular Sailor fuku, and Super Sailor Mars assumed her finishing pose. Attacks File:Akuryo_V2.gif|Akuryo Taisan File:Burnmandala.gif|Burning Mandala File:Mars_Snake_FireSMC.gif|Mars Snake Fire File:Tumblr_mjvljx8pyu1rrkn1zo4_250.gif|Mars Flame Sniper * Henshin: Rei can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Mars and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Akuryo Taisan: This attack is notable in that Rei does not need to be in her Sailor form in order to use it. Rei throws one of her mystic ofuda, which can be charged with fire. This attack can paralyze or knock unconscious corporeal beings. It's main purpose is to exorcise and banish evil spiritual beings. When charged with fire the attack can burn away space itself up to a large planet's worth of space. * Burning Mandala: Sailor Mars sends several rings of her mystic fire at her opponent. These rings were powerful enough to destroy advanced robots from the future and impress Koan. * Mars Snake Fire: Sailor Mars summons a snake made out of fire which emerges from her forehead and bites at her opponent. It was powerful enough to threaten Cyprine, the strongest of the Witches V. * Super Sailor Mars: A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. * Fire Soul: Sailor Mars shot a fireball from her fingertips. * Fire Soul Bird: A more powerful version of Fire Soul that was in the shape of a phoenix. * Mars Flame Sniper: She summons a flaming bow and shoots a fiery arrow at her enemy. This attack hits the spiritual plane and has enough firepower to KO multiple Eternal Sailor Senshi at once. * Youma Taisan: Similar to Fire Soul, but in this version Sailor Mars forms a fireball between her hands and threw it at the enemy. * Sailor Planet Attack: A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi, one of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. * Sailor Planet Power: A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful. * Eternal Sailor Mars: The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Mars' powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her statistics and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Galactica Gale: The attack was performed by Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter while they were all under the control of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Lambda Rei: At the end of the series, Rei absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Partially-Awoken | Fully Awoken | Star Power | Soldier of Battle | Super Sailor Mars | Eternal Sailor Mars | Evil Sailor Mars | Lambda Rei Gallery File:4f257934b39c2515c988dc90e2f24984.jpg File:036.jpg File:SMC Sailor Mars Burning Mandala Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Hax Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Toei Animation Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Priests Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Bow Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Game Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Light Users Category:Matter Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Biology Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier